Bringing Lucy Home
by Natissa123
Summary: 3 Years after Lucy's death on a solo mission, Natsu is still completely heart broken. When one day a pink haired girl shows up claiming to be from the future and is able to grant Natsu one wish. Can Natsu trust this new girl? Or will this girl completely back stab Natsu in the process? Will he be able to see Lucy ever again?
1. Chapter 1 The girl with Pink Hair

**Prologue:**

I had to do something. My existence was in jeopardy, but I seriously didn't think he was that dense to not go after her. How stupid was he anyway? Even so there was only one person that could save us all now. Even if he was a stupid pink-haired idiot.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

_I hadn't taken a job in over 3 months. After all it was the 3 year anniversary of her death. I still couldn't believe she was gone like that. And it was all my fault. She was the best thing that happened to me._

_She_, …. _I couldn't even work up the courage to say her name without it burning my tongue or bringing tears to my eyes. I didn't believe she could do that job on her own, but she was going to prove me wrong anyway. I should of just followed her anyway. It should have been suspicious when she was gone for two weeks after her job was supposed to be finished. But no I didn't give it a second thought. Until we finally sent out a search party and found her dead. It was all my fault…. Lucy. I am so sorry._

"Natsu… we are going to go on a job you wanna come?" Happy said as he flew over to me. Erza, gray, juvia and Wendy were all waiting by the door, waiting for me.

"No. I can't today sorry" I said taking another drink of some booze. It had been my crutch these few years, even though it wasn't the healthiest habits it didn't matter to me.

"Told you he wouldn't want to go. You do know what day it is right?" Gray whispered to erza as they left the guild hall. Happy flew off disappointed towards everyone.

"It was worth a shot. He needs try to move on with his life." Erza said closing the doors behind her. Maybe it was true, but even so I didn't want to.

"Mira, I'm going out, thanks again for the booze." I said as I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked out the door.

"Are you going to see her?" Mira asked a little concerned.

"Yea." I said walking out the door. I could feel the empty whole in my heart as I walked towards the cemetery. When I finally arrived a few minutes later I went and found her final resting spot.

"Luce… how could you be… how could I be so stupid as to let you go that day. I just wish…! I miss you, we all miss you." I said I fell to my knees and cried, I let the tears fall and the heart break show.

"I never thought I would see the great Nastu Draganeel on his knees crying… especially because of a girl." A female voice said. I jumped looking in front of me to see a girl leaning against Lucy's grave stone. She was about 14 years old with Long pink hair, with a big blue bow tied in the back and deep brown eyes. _She smelled familiar in a way, but I have never met this girl in my life._

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from!" I screamed with steam coming out of my ears. I calmed down for a minute and used my sleeve to wipe away excess tears.

"My name is Nala. And I have come from the future believe it or not!" The girl said with her arms folded around her chest looking at me with a big grin.

"Whatever kid." I said as I turned and walked away. _What a complete weirdo, I mean I know she's like only 14 but the future? Seriously?_

"HEY! Don't you want to know what I came her for! NATSU!" She screamed back at me as she ran towards the trail to face me on it.

"I could use a good laugh, fine tell me why you are here kid." I said putting my hands in my pocket and I turned to face her.

A big grin came across her face she lifter her right hand and pointed at me. "I, Nala have come to the future to grant Mr. Natsu Dragneel, you, one wish, to help you in your quest to change the past, To save Lucy!" she said.

"Don't be ridiculous no one can do that." I said as I started walking away again. I can't believe she had the nerve to assume she could bring back Lucy. There was just no way on EarthLand that anyone could do that.

"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me?! How can I prove to you that I'm telling the truth Natsu? I'm completely serious here! I have the power, my father found for me to help you!" Nala said as she ran to my side as I walked out of the exit to the cemetery.

"For one thing, time travel is forbidden magic so your father is an idiot for getting you involved, second of all bringing back people from the dead is impossible. Third of all I don't think there is any proof you can give me that would make me believe your ridiculous story!" I said

"That's kind of rude that your calling my dad an idiot since it was my idea to try to save my existence. And I never said we would be bringing her BACK from the dead. Maybe I don't have proof but all you can do is believe in me? Isn't that what you did when you first met Lucy, you believed in her? You believed she was strong enough to join Fairy Tail and that you guys could form the strongest team in fairy tail?" Nala said as she stopped. I also stopped because she was right all I did was believe. I mean what did I have to loose? A little false hope a little more heart break but I could just flush that out with some booze later on.

"So you can seriously help me huh?" I said as I turned to face her giving her a serious look. "Does that mean I can help you!" Nala said with excitement and jumped up and down.

"As long as it doesn't kill me or put anyone in fairy tail at risk, ya I guess." I said walking away from her.

"YES!" She yelled into the air and ran up next to me. We walked back towards magnolia together being pretty silent.

"So what do we have to do." I said

"I just have a few tests for you to do and then I'll be able to grant your wish no problem!" She said

"Tests!" I said slumping over as I walked "You didn't say anything about tests!" This was going to be a nightmare.

"Do you want your wish granted or not?" Nala said as she stopped right before we entered the guild facing me.

"Yea…. But." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Good!" she said with a smile. "Your first test starts now! You have to convince the master I'm good enough to join the guild!" She announced. She pushed through the doors and said a big HELLO! To everyone in the guild. I stood outside watching her walk in. I couldn't even imagine what I was getting myself into.

* * *

**** Well! What a strange chapter that was! Who is this girl Nala Really? What are the other tests like? Did Natsu make the right choice in trusting her? Read on to find out! Hope you all enjoyed! :D*****


	2. Chapter 2 The Five Tests

_I sighed before walking into the guild. How was I suppose to convince the master that this girl was good enough to join when I didn't know a thing about her_. I went up to the bar and sat on a stool close to the wall, Nala followed looking at every thing like it was a zoo.

"This is incredible Natsu!" Nala said with a surprised tone.

Mira giggled and walked over towards us. "Natsu who your little friend here?" she asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing to try to listen into the story.

I gulped. _Shit, I had not thought this through yet….._ "Uhh, this is… uh well she is…" I started to say trying to think of a quick excuse to tell everyone.

"HI! My name is Nala Draganes I'm Natsu distant cousin!" Nala said everyone who was drinking something spit it out in shock which was almost everyone.

"Well its very nice to meet you Nala! I'm Mirajane, may I ask what business you have with Natsu, well of course besides visiting him of course! He hasn't mentioned he had a distant cousin." Mirajane said as giving me a dirty look from keeping it a secret.

"Well actually he doesn't like to talk about me much because he thinks I'm such a pain but I've heard so much about you Mirajane and fairy tail, he wouldn't stop talking about everyone! We used to write letters back and forth until he quit 3 years ago, he said one of his best friends died and when he wouldn't reply to my letters anymore I decided I had to come and make sure he was all right! I had to finish school first of course but I tried to come as soon as I could. I have been training my magic for years!" Nala went on and on but not going to lie her story was a pretty good cover up. She must have been thinking about it for a few days now. I felt a nudge in my side and I looked over to her looking up at me.

"Ya. Sorry about that. It's been pretty hard ya know. But Nala wanted to keep an eye on me and well she really wanted to join the guild, but I told her she might not be good enough to join this awesome guild…" I said making it sound like I was trailing off into thought. She made a puppy dog face at me, she was pretty good at playing along.

"Nonsense Natsu your family is always welcome here! I'm sure she is a fine mage. What kind of magic do you use Nala?" Mirajane asked

"I'm a fire mage! Well I'm not like cousin Natsu at all, like a dragon slayer but I was born with the power to produce and control it." Nala said snapping her fingers and making a small flame appear.

"That's excellent Nala! You would be a wonderful edition to the guild! Let me go get the stamp!" Mirajane walked off

"Wow that was easier than I thought. How did you come up with that cover up anyway?" I whispered towards her.

"I don't know it just came to me." She said watching Mira return.

"Alright where would you like it?" Mira asked.

"Right here!" She pointed to the top left side of her chest that was already exposed from her dress. Which now occupied a grey fairy tail guild mark.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Nala! I'm sure Natsu will explain everything to you about getting jobs and anything you need to know about the guild. In the mean time would you like anything to drink?" Mira asked

"No thank you!"

"Alright well let me know if you need anything at all!" Mira said as she walked off to join her brother and sister.

Nala turned her stool to face me. "Alright test one is now completed!" she said with the same big grin as before.

"Good. Happy? Now what else do I have to do?" I said leaning up agains the wall still sitting on the bar stool.

"Hmm…" Nala said as she sat there and thought. "You have four more tests to do" She said as she stuck out four fingers. "Two of them will be training excersise and two will be tests of will and determination." She looked me in the eye with a stern look of seriousness. "After each test is completed your wish will be granted." I grabbed the mug that Mira had left me full of booze.

"Alright well lets start with one of the training exercise's then, the easiest one." I said pointing my cup towards her.

"Alrighty!" She said, as she gave me the are you sure look. But I wasn't anticipating what she was about to do next. She lifter her hand up in the air and smacked the mug right out of my hand and across the guild floor, spilling each and ever drop of booze that was in there. Everyone look up shocked at what she just did as she folded her arms across her chess and stood up.

"What the HELL did you do that for you stupid brat!" I yelled getting off my stool and getting up in her face.

"Test number one: Quit the nasty drinking habit." She said getting even closer to my face.

"Well you COULD of just told me instead of wasting perfectly good booze!" I said my face started getting red hot and I could feel the steam coming out of my head.

"It was the only way to make you stop once and for all! and don't call me a stupid brat you pink haired idiot!" She said getting in my face again. I could notice her face was getting as red as mine from anger.

"Tell me that again you pink haired brat!" I said getting even closer to her.

"Knock it off you two!" Gray yelled from across the guild hall.

"DON'T BUTT IN ICE BUTT!" We both said in unison. We both crossed our arms and turned around not facing each other in anger. After a few moments of silence with each other Nala finally spoke up.

"Would you like to start on the second test." She asked sticking her nose up in the air.

"Yea sure." I said turning around putting my hands in my pocket and slumping up against the wall.

"We need to go somewhere other than the guild though." Nala said as she headed for the door. We both walked out and headed for the river.

"So how long do I have to go without drinking before the test is complete." I asked already craving the taste of booze again.

"Until I leave. I will be able to sense if you have taking even a sip of booze so don't test you luck." She said, she started cheerfully walking again as we walked even more silently then before. We walked off the revetment and down towards the river bend, I remembered this place well because me and Gray used to come here and fight a lot.

"Alright here we are what's my next training test?" I asked turning and facing her.

"Your next test will be a little more difficult then before. I want you to accept. I want you to accept that Lucy's death wasn't your fault. That fate made it happen. I want you to tell me all about how you and Lucy were best friends and how you did everything together without saying once it was your fault she died. I want you to make it sound like her life meant something to you." She said stern as could be. She demanded just like Erza does, it reminded me a lot of her.

_This challenge was ridiculous. How could I ever do anything like that, it was my fault that she died it was my fault she wasn't alive right now._ I looked down at my feet as I felt sorrow cover my body bit by bit. _What kind of challenge was this_.

"Believe Natsu." Nala said in a reassuring tone. I looked up to see her face smiling the sun glittering down on her white skin. That smile, it reminded me of her smile. The happy smile that she gave me everyday when I saw her in the guild. Lucy…. "It's going to hurt at first Natsu but you can't let the sorrow and guilt take over. Think of the happy times you had together, tell me all about the fun times you had, the two of you. Smile and tell me what you thought of her the first day you met her." She said.

I looked up towards the blue sky. _Lucy she is right isn't she. I can't let the sorrow and guilt take over me just for thinking about you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me_.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. I sat on the ground facing the river and sighed a bit before beginning my story. "Okay, the first time I saw Lucy she seemed like any other wanna be mage….." I said.

_Lucy…._ I thought of her before continuing on. _I miss you._

* * *

****Aw what a touching end to another chapter! Nala seriously has some guts on her to push Natsu to the limits huh? Thanks again for reading and I hope you all are enjoying the story! Follow to stay tuned for another chapter! Enjoy! :)**** **


	3. Chapter 3 Finding a Mission

I continued telling the story of my celestial spirit friend. Occasionally shedding a tear of happiness, mostly I laughed at my stupidity in the story. I looked over occasionally at Nala and the entire time she had her arms wrapped around her legs looking up at me in ah as I told of our adventures.

"Well It's dark now so I should probably be heading home now. Did I pass this test?" I said getting up and dusting myself off a bit.

"Ya I think you did with flying colors!" Nala turned and looked off towards the river.

"Nala, do you have a place to stay tonight?" I asked looking down at her, the concern hadn't crossed my mind until now.

"I… I don't." She said not taking a glance at me. "Don't worry though I'll find a place…"

"Come with me. I know somewhere that you can stay." I cut her off in mid sentence grabbed her wrist as she stood up and we ran towards the guild. I could see four figures standing at the entrance to the guild., Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza and Elfman. _Thank god Erza had returned from her quest sooner then expected,_ I though to myself. I ran up to the group of them locking the doors for night, I stopped a few feet away catching my breath for a moment.

"Ah, Natsu good to see you so energetic." Erza said with a bit of concern, she glanced over at Nala. "Uh, and who is this pink haired girl?" I waved at Erza and put my hands on my knees still trying to catch my breath.

"This is Nala Drageenes, she's Natsu's cousin, she got worried about him and came to keep and eye on him. She is also an official member of fairy tail as well." Mira said smiling to Erza.

"Ah! Welcome Nala it's good to have you as the family! I'm sorry to say that Natsu has regrettably forgot to inform us that he has a cousin." Erza said giving me a terrible wide eyed evil glance. I cowered a bit from her stare of evilness but then regained my courage.

"Erza, Nala doesn't have a place to sleep while she stays here for the next few days, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking her in for me? Please I'm begging you." I said getting on my knees and bowing to her. I was desperate I couldn't just let her sleep anywhere and I trusted Erza enough to take care of her for me.

"Natsu…"Mira said shocked I would ever bow to Erza.

"That is fine with me, if she wants to. If it's only for a few days though." Erza said putting her hands to her hips. I looked up at her from the ground, then to Nala and then back to Erza.

"Seriously? You don't mind?!" I said again.

"Ya it will be like a sleepover. We could gossip and do girl stuff. It could be fun." she said looking over at Nala with a stern serious look on her face.

"Thank you Erza! Thank you!" I said giving her a hug and then quickly running off the other direction. "See you all tomorrow!" I said as I ran and watched them all walk off to Fairy Hills.

* * *

_I hadn't got much sleep at all the night before thinking if Nala was okay staying with Erza. They hadn't come to the guild yet and it was already almost noon. I was a bit worried, maybe Nala got sick or something?_

"Aye!" A voice rang through my ear.

"BLAH!" I said yelling and falling of the bar stool. "Happy what the heck was that for?" I asked as I patted his head as he sat on the bar counter.

"Your different Natsu. Is that weird pink haired girl getting to your head?" The blue cat said to me.

"Nah, I don't know. she's helping me in a way to move on you know. Don't worry about it she's my family remember?" I said, _I couldn't think of even trying to make happy understand what was going on. Some random girl from the future showed up yesterday telling me she could bring Lucy back if I passed 5 tests. Ya that sounds so believable…. _

Finally Erza and Nala walked into the guild laughing away like they were having a good time. It seems like all went well last night. Nala came over and sat right next to me and Erza went over to the request board. "So did you sleep well last night?" I asked

"Ya! Erza's really nice she hasn't changed a bit." she said spinning back and forth on her chair.

"Wait what do you mean she hasn't changed?" I asked

"I told you Natsu…" she said rolling her eyes as she came a little closer to me and hushed down a bit so happy couldn't hear. "I'm from the future, duh." I still don't know if I believed her or not about the whole future thing but she seems like she knew what she was talking about.

"So shall we tackle one of the will and determination tests today then? Depending on if we get it done early or not we might be able to get both test's done today and your wish will be granted by tomorrow!" she said as she put her elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand to face me.

"Uh ya sure. Lets do it." I said facing Nala.

"Natsu what is she talking about? What are these tests?" Happy asked tugging on my sleeve. I had completely forgotten that happy was sitting right next to me. How was I going to explain this one to him?

"Happy, the reason I'm giving these tests to Natsu is to see if he can take care of himself and if he's doing well or not. I was so worried about him and so I came from far away to see him. I didn't believe him when he said he was doing fine so now I'm giving him these tests so he can prove to me that he's well." Nala said smiling to happy.

"I like her Natsu she's really nice and she cares for you too." happy said looking up at me. I just smiled at him back.

"So what's your next test cous.?" I said taking a quick drink of water and slamming it down on the table. "I'm all fired up."

"I want you… to go on a mission with me." She said sitting on the edge of her stool and looking at me just waiting for my answer. I stared at her for a few minutes, _a mission? Was that what she wanted or just another test? Well if it got me one step closer to getting Lucy back then I guess…_

"Ya sure? Why not? Is there a certain one you want to do or do I get to pick? " I closed my eyes and started nodding while flaunting my knowledge about picking requests "You have to be careful with deciding. You can't go out of your magic range because you could get hurt…" I started saying.

"Natsu…" Happy said to me as I stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes happy?" I said opening my eyes.

"She's already gone." He said

"WHHHAAAAT!" I yelled as I hit my head on the table. _Uhhh... I was blabbing on for nothing…. _

"Hey what about this one?" Nala said from the board. I quickly recovered and walked over to the board where she stood with a request in her hand. I looked at the paper that she had:

WANTED: Escape convict EXTREMELY dangerous! Reward 400,000 Jewels, Advisory: Convict uses illegal magic, wanted for murder.

I looked at the paper and my jaw dropped, no way was I going to get a kid involved in a dangerous mission like that.

"Hellll no." I said taking the paper from her and putting it back on request board.

"What?! WHY NOT!" Nala cried out to me.

"For one thing it says EXTREMELY DANGEROUS on the front of it. Second of all he's wanted for murder I do not want my cousin getting involved in something super dangerous like that." I said looking at the board for something a little more safer.

"Gesh, when did you get all stingy and protective im not 5 years old you know…psh" Nala said crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about something like this?" Natsu said handing Nala another request

**Help Requested**: For magic show for school class. **REWARD**: 100,00 Jewels. Different tricks requested not required.

"Lame." Nala said as she stuck it back on the board. I hit my hand to my face, this girl was more picker when it came to request then I had thought.

"Well what do you want to do for your first quest?" I asked maybe, just hopefully that will narrow some of these down.

"I want to catch a bad guy!" Nala said Looking up at me with excitement.

I fell over, there was nothing safe about catching a bad guy! "Natsu?!" Nala said looking at me confused.

"Alright…" I said getting up "well if you want to catch a bad guy… we should try to find a safe one at least." I said looking through the requests. "wanted for murder, wanted for theft, wanted for theft and murder, extremely dangerous, highly dangerous, not recommended for starters…" It was hopeless nothing seemed safe enough to me to let Nala come along. I was just about to give up when thankfully Mira came by and heard all the commotion.

"Ah! Nala looking for your first job huh?" Mira said as she looked at me and then Nala. "Going with your cousin huh?"

"Ya! I want to catch a bad guy but Natsu thinks there all to dangerous for me." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"You know, I might just have the perfect request for you then!" Mira said as she went over to the book of requests. I hadn't had a chance to put it out yet so you're the first to see it!

**WANTED:** Thief, **Reward: 160,00 jewels,** it had a picture of the thief and he looked like a normal kid to me… _there wasn't any danger markings so it seemed safe enough…. _

"Well take it!" I said Nala looked up at me with complete excitement.

"Alright I'll write it up! Here are the directions good luck you two!" Mira said sending us off with good luck.

We needed all the luck we could get….

* * *

**** Another chapter finally finished! :D Whoa! Nala wanting to go on a dangerous quest with Natsu?! What has gotten into her? But about Natsu?! What has gotten into him to being so protective? O.o Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story I truly appreciate it! Who can't wait to hear how there request went? I know I can't! :D Thanks again for reading! 3 ****


	4. Chapter 4 Johny Cat

****Well Nala and Natsu are on there first mission together! I wonder how they are going to do...? O.o ENJOY!****

* * *

We decided to walk there since I didn't feel like getting seriously sick today from transportation. The town was only a good 2 hour walk from Magnolia anyway. I had picked up some sweet bread for Nala to eat since she hadn't eaten any breakfast for the day and she didn't have any money when she came here. Great planning on her part… As we walked on the main road to Onibus me and Nala talked a bit about herself since it seems I didn't know much about her other then she was a fire mage.

"Well I like all kinds of things Natsu…" She started saying while eating the bread. "I love sports, I love to write and I especially love to cook. Food is soooo good!" She said

"Food is good." I said as I heard my stomach growl a bit, I had forgotten I didn't eat much this morning either from worrying about Nala.

"Here take some of this bread it was bought with your money!" she said as she tore off half of what was left.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the piece she tore off for me.

"Of course! Your not a very good dragon slayer when your hungry." she said giggling and handing me the piece. We ate our bread as we walked and continued to talk about life and other random topics we could think of.

* * *

We had finally reached Onibus after two hours of walking with a few stops. Nala found some sheep in a field and decided that she wanted to go pet one and put her face up against the fur, which set us back on our schedule but it was adorable to see her try and catch a sheep.

"So what's the address?" Nala asked as we walked through the town looking at all the wonderful buildings and architectures.

"I think it's up on the hill over there. It says 145 Marmala Hill, Onibus." I said looking up at the paper and then at the hill and back at the paper again.

"Alright lets go then." Nala said heading up towards the hill. We eventually found the house, it was a nice sized house, 2 stories, a little smaller than a mansion but not just a plain old house. Nala knocked on the door and an old lady came to the door. She had grey hair and a purple dress on. She wore glasses and was hunched over just a bit but not much.

"can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes. My name is Nala and this is Natsu my cousin we are here for the job request you sent out." Nala said introducing ourselves.

"AH! Yes! Please come in." The old lady smelled of hard boiled eggs it was kind of gross. We walked through the door, taking off our shoes and heading to the living room where we sat on the couches facing her.

"Can you please explain to us ma'am about the job please?" Natsu asked

"Yes of course and please call me Ms. Thompson." She said with a smile. "Well the reason I put this job out was because things, precious things in my house have been going missing. Why just yesterday my pearl necklace was stolen." She said putting a hand up to her neck that was now bare.

"And you think this boy is responsible?" Nala said

"Yes, well see, the thing is he's my grandson." I looked at Nala and she looked back at me. It seemed that this mission was getting a little complicated. "You see, I've been caring for him ever since his mother and father passed away and just recently after school, he would come home and then leave again and not come back for a couple hours. And every time he leaves something goes missing, I presume he is stealing these things to booze. I've tried getting the police involved but they have done diddly squat to help me. So that's why I put the request up to different guilds. I'm hoping that you might be able to scare him silly just a bit to teach him a lesson not to steal from me again." she said as she finished the front door opened.

"Grams I'm home from school!" a boy said he walked into the living, he was about my height. Short clean cut black hair with a dorky school uniform on, he was pretty scrawny.

"Tanner please say hello to our guests Nala and Natsu. They are helping me with some exterminations." Ms. Thompson said

"It's nice to meet you both." he said bowing to us. "But if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." He said running out the front door again.

"If you don't mind us Ms. Thompson we would like to get started. Please excuse us as well." Nala said standing up and walking towards the door. I got up bowed and walked out the front door with her.

"So we just going to grab the kid and pulverize him?" I said punching my hand in my fist.

"Shh." She said pushing me agains the wall in a dark alley. The kid ran by holding his bag to his side.

"Ah, Nala your letting him get away! Come one!" I said but she pushed me again against the wall.

"Did you not see his facial expression? The way he was acting when he left the house?" Nala said looking at me.

"Ya he looked like a punk ass kid who needs a lesson in stealing." I said

"Your hopeless Natsu. He was sweating, he looked nervous, like in a hurry to be somewhere. Not usually how a kid would act if they were just casually trying to get some booze from older kids. You know?" Nala said

"And how would you know about that?!" I said looking at her with a surprised look.

"Hey don't look at me alcohol is a disgusting habit. And my friends back in the future did it all the time." she said slowly creeping out of the alley way. "He's headed for the school so we should probably follow and find out what's going on."

We followed the kid all the way to the school, next to the storage closet that was close to the field.

"Hey kid." A man said me and Nala hid behind the storage closet and watched what was going on between Tanner and these new characters. There were three of them, they looked like they were from a guild but I didn't recognize the guild mark.

"Did you bring us something worth our wild this time?" One of the guys asked getting really close to Tanner.

"I, I, I did." He said his hands were shaking as he reached into the bag and brought out a golden pocket watch. One of the men snatched it out of his hands and inspected it.

"Your lucky this time punk this will barely work for your life. But next time bring us something a little more worth and your grandmother will be spared." He said pushing Tanner to the ground.

"Hey Johny take a look at this…" One of the men showed the head guy of his pack the watch "Its got a diamond center." He whispered.

_Johny…. Johny.. That name seemed so familiar… Then it hit me Johny Cat he was wanted for murder, his name was one of the more expensive quests on the request board back at the guild. This was getting complicated, Tanner was just trying to save his grandmas and his life from these murders. I had to do something after all we did pick this job. I looked down at Nala who was watching the scene intently. I couldn't put her life in danger though, if she got hurt I could t never forgive myself. I walked around Nala towards Tanner and the guys. _

"Hey Punks why don't you pick on someone your own skill level here." I said walking towards them.

Nala intently followed "Nala stay back." I said not giving her a glance back but keeping my focus on the three punks in front of me.

"Dude! That's the salamander guy! Shit….." One of the guys said as he stepped back a bit.

"Taking advantage of this poor kid and his family is shameful. Now you are going to pay." I said I started walking towards him, quickly making it into a run.

"Fire Dragon fist of furry!" I yelled putting my fist up and punching the guy. He blocked it which I was pretty surprised but he was still a bit burnt up from the fire. One of the other guys ran passed me to try to attack Nala but I grabbed the back of his shirt collar and slammed him down to the ground knocking him out cold. He was not getting passed me to hurt Nala. As I continued to fight Johny I could see out of the corner of my eye that Nala was fighting the other weakling. I didn't really like the fact that she was fighting with such a murderous group but she was actually beating the guys ass.

"Burn in hell you bastard!" Nala screamed as she lifted her leg up above her head and slammed the guy right in the head and pulverized him into the ground. She was freakin strong, I had underestimated her.

"Dumb ass anyway." Johny said as he turned his attention back to me. I started feeling my power increase within me.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I yelled as I put my hands to my mouth, I breathed as much fire straight at this guy as I could. Once I quit I saw the guy on his knees, eyes white. It seemed almost to easy to defeat this guy, but I guess I wasn't holding back. Johny cat was defeated and our mission was complete.

* * *

****Whoa! Nala kicked some ass didn't she! O.o Don't get on her bad side huh? Well They completed there first mission and Natsu's 4th test! WHOOHOO! What do you guys think? Do you think Natsu is getting to protective of her? Does he realize yet what he's doing? Hope you all are enjoying the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! :) 3*****


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Test

****So Natsu and Nala defeated the evil Johny Cat Gang and finished there quest right on schedule! Natsu has only one test left! Will he pass? Read and find out! :D Enjoy!*****

* * *

We had taken Johny Cat and his gang into town to the local police station after our pathetic battle was finished. The police station had called the people who had put out all the requests to have them arrested in the guilds and explained that we hadn't taken the request but was a side quest when we had to take them down. In exchange we got half of the offered reward. We declined but they insisted that we take it. We then explained to Tanner the situation and how his grandma put him out as a wanted thief to all the local guilds. He didn't mind though since it wasn't really his fault and he could understand her frustration. We walked back to Ms. Thompsons house to explain the situation to her. She was so thankful that she paid us and even offered for a carriage to take us back to Magnolia. She also insisted so we couldn't really decline a request from an elder.

"Uhhh…." I said holding my mouth I hated transportation. I looked over the other side of the small carriage to see how Nala was doing. She had her entire head sticking out of the window and her face looked whiter than normal. "You get motion….."I stopped talking and stuck my head out the window again.

"Ya…. I hate carriages…" She grabbed her mouth and stuck her head out the window. Wow She could seriously be related to me… I started even more sick and just concentrated on not getting sick.

After an hour of riding in the blasted carriage he dropped us off right in front of Fairy Tail doors. Erza, Happy and Gray were all walking in when they stopped and saw me getting out of the carriage. Nala on the other hand fell straight out the door onto the ground still white face sick. The carriage drove away and there we both lay on the ground trying to recover from our hour transportation trip.

"Nala? Natsu? Did you just get back from a mission?" Gray asked walking over to wear I lay on the ground.

"Ya…." I said taking in the fresh air. "the old lady made us take a carriage back….." I said laying on my back looking up at his face looking at me.

"Nala are you okay? Do you get motion sick to?" Erza asked walking towards us.

"Uhhhh…." she said as she tried to get up she stumbled a few times but managed to get up. "ya im not as bad as flame brain is but I still get it…" She said standing where she used to lay. I got up almost fully recovered now.

"well how did the mission go?" Erza asked as she walked inside the guild.

"It went really well! I kicked some guys ass and we completed two missions in one!" Nala said

"What do you mean two missions in one?" erza said as she sat at the bar with the rest of us.

"What she means Erza is that they defeated Johny Cat's murderous gang while catching this old ladys grandson who she thought was a thief. Turns out he was being bulled by the gang to steal stuff from her house or they would of killed them both." Mira said giving us all some water to drink.

"Wow that's impressive." Erza said taking a sip.

"Well I'm actually going to get some air, Natsu will you please join me?" Nala said jumping off her stool and out the guild doors. I looked at the others who gave me weird looks, I just shrugged and walked off behind her. She shut the guild doors behind us and she turned to face us.

"Well you passed that test. And now you only have one more test. Are you ready for it?" she said looking down at the ground.

"Heck ya I'm all fired up! I'm ready for anything you throw at me!" I said giving her a smile.

"Good then lets go." she said without giving me a smile back she sounded so cold. Something wasn't right but I didn't want to question her so I followed. We walked through the town and I Knew exactly where she was taking me. Where all my fights happened, where I shared my best friends story to her by the river.

* * *

I stopped where she told me to stand and she walked about ten paces turned and faced me. "This will be a more difficult challenge for you Natsu. You can not let your anger, sorrow and frustration take over you body no matter how bad you want to." She said with a straight face.

"Oh…kay…" I said kind of skeptical what she was going to do next.

"Closer your eyes and do NOT open them until I tell you to." She said and so I did. A few minutes passed as I stood there thinking what she was doing. "Alright open them." Her voice sounded different, it wasn't Nala's regular voice at all. As I opened my eyes I saw that the sky started turning more of an orange pink shade as the sun had set. I looked in front of me and my mouth completely dropped. I was frozen to the ground unable to move or say anything.

_She was right in front of me…. It was her. The blue side bow, the whip, her keys, the outfit, her brown eyes and blonde hair. Lucy stood ten feet in front of me just giving me a blank look. How could this be? How could she be right in front of me where Nala used to stand. I wanted to cry I wanted to tell her how sorry I was that it was all my fault._

A voice rang through my head. _'Don't give into the sorrow, guilt or anger Natsu. It wasn't your fault. Fight the battle, win' _Nala's words rung through my head. How could I not tell Lucy how sorry I was.

"Natsu." Lucy said as she stepped a foot closer reaching her hand out to me. My_ body still didn't move I didn't make a single reaction. _

"Natsu she isn't real, its me Nala. Its called illusion magic, my mother taught me when I was kid. I can manipulate my image to fit what brings you fear, sorrow, grief the most. This is your finally test. Tell her how you feel. Don't give into the guilt and the sorrow. Accept that she is standing in front of you. Believe." Nala exclaimed. She was telling the truth she didn't smell like Lucy at all. What was I supposed to do? What did Nala want me to do? I fell to my knees trying not to cry and give in to my sorrow.

Nala/Lucy ran over to me she knelt over in front of me and grabbed my face by the chin. "I never thought I would see the famous salamander down on his knees crying for a girl. Especially one like me? Tell me Natsu Draganeel what are you thinking?" She said smiling at me.

I put my arms around her and hugged her. "I've missed you, I've missed you so damn much. Please stay by my side. Don't leave. I was wrong. You were the best thing to happen to me." I said crying out on her shoulder. I gave in to the sadness but it wasn't the depressing sadness it was happy. I was happy to see her, see her smile and feel her blonde hair through my finger tips again.

"Natsu…" She said to me as she gave me a hug back. The illusion magic disappeared and I let go of our embrace. Nala was on her knees right in front of me and I could tell she wanted to cry but held it back. "Congratulations. You passed all five tests." She said standing up and walking off. "I have some things to take care of right now so meet me here tomorrow morning before the sun rises so I can grant your wish." She walked off head down.

_I sat there in ah on what just happened. I finished all the tests, my wish was going to come true tomorrow! I wanted to go celebrate but there something wrong, Nala wasn't as happy as I thought she was going to be? I was a bit worried but she probably was just tired from her first mission. And when Lucy is alive again we could three form the strongest team ever! _

I walked off into the night towards my little cabin near the woods. I didn't know how I was going to sleep tonight since I was so excited that I was going to have my Lucy back.

* * *

****HEYO! So Natsu completed the last test and passed all 5! But Nala was acting kind of strange wasn't she? Is she going to back stab Natsu in the next chapter? Or is she going to stick to her word and really bring Lucy Back? Hope you all enjoy reading the story! 3 *****

***Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!***


	6. Chapter 6 Wishes Do Come True

****Natsu's wish is going to come true guys! Enjoy! :D****

* * *

I didn't dare fall asleep, I didn't want to miss the deadline Nala gave me for my wish. I looked around the room and realized that my favorite blue cat wasn't home either?_ I wonder if he was no his way or if he was staying late at the guild to help Mira_. Yet right on que the little blue cat flew through the door and went and sat on the window seal.

"Hey Happy whats going on?" I asked as I went to sit next to him. I saw that he had tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't say anything or turn around to look at me. "Hey buddy whats the matter?" I said putting a hand on his head.

"Is it true Natsu? Is Nala really going away forever?" He said looking up at me with his big black eyes.

"What? That can't be true where did you hear that from?" I said as happy flew over to my lap.

"She told us while you were out of the guild a few minutes ago. She said she had to go away forever. She said she loved staying here and being a part of the guild but that her time was up here. She didn't say she was dying other than she had to go back home." Happy said sniffling and wiping his tears on his paw.

"Buddy. That's nonsense. She can't leave yet. I mean we were all so close." I said petting his head. This wasn't right, was she sacrificing herself to bring Luce back? What was going on in Nala's head…."Don't worry I'll stop her from leaving don't you worry. We can't lose her shes family." I said "Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours while I go and try to find her?" I said looking at his poor little face.

"Aye. But Natsu?" He said as I set him on the bed and started walking out the door. "Bring Nala home please?"

"You got it buddy!" I said giving him a thumbs up and running out the door. As I ran a few paces away from the house a newspaper came flying right at my head.

"Sorry Mr.!" A young kid said as he rode off on a bike. I grabbed the newspaper and stuck it in my front coat pocket. I never usually got the newspaper… that's weird. I ran to wear I was supposed to meet Nala in an hour so my wish could come true. I ran as fast as I could through the town, every shop was closed up and the lights were off so it was pretty dark walking through town.

I finally reached the river's edge only to see Nala sitting by the river watching the dark horizon. "NALA!" I said running towards her.

"Natsu! I wasn't expecting you for another hour." She said as she smiled at me. I ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "Natsu what's this about?"

"Please don't go Nala! It can't be true, once you make my wish come true you'll leave?" I asked as I looked her in the eye. She pushed away from me.

"Listen Natsu don't you remember I'm from the future. I can't stay in this time, I don't belong here the only reason I came her was to grant you your one wish. I'm flattered that you want me to stay but I can't you can understand that right?" She said as she grabbed one of my hands with both of hers. I just looked down at the ground.

_That's right, she was from the future, would I see her again in the future? I guess I would have to know her if she came to the past to help me._

"I just have one last question." I mentioned, "Will I see you again in the future?" I looked at her face and to surprised she smiled.

"More than you know Natsu." As she laughed "are you ready for your wish to come true?" she asked in all seriousness.

"I think I am." I said smiling up at her. As I said that the world around us started to shift, she held tightly onto my hand and had her eyes closed. As the world around us started to settle down I realized we were back in the guild hall and that it was the middle of the day. All of my friends were in the guild, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy, Cana, Gildarts, Reedus, Levy, even I was sitting on a bar stool and right in front of me was Lucy. Yet something struck me as odd.

"Time is frozen for right now so don't worry nothing has started yet." Nala said as I gawked at everything going on around me. "Do you know where we are Natsu?" She asked looking at me.

"Are we back in time?" I asked looking at her.

"We are, do you remember when?" She asked again

"This was… three years ago wasn't it. Lucy and I had our fight a few hours ago and she's just now leaving to go on her job. Am I right?" I asked concerned like I had to do something.

"That's correct" She said she moved her hand over the Natsu sitting on the stool and he disapeered. "You can now take your place where this Natsu was. You know what you have to do right?"

"I do, yea." I said still a bit confused. "So wait all those tests where to prepaire me for this moment." I asked sitting on the bar stool where other Natsu used to be.

"That's correct, well except one, I just really wanted to go on a quest with you." Nala said looking down at the ground all embarrassed. I was touched that she wanted to go on a quest with me.

"thank you Nala for everything you have done for me." I said to her.

"It's no problem Natsu! It was my job." She smiled back at me. "Its time for me to go Natsu, good luck alright?" she said waving at me.

"Thanks, take care Nala." I said waving back

"Love you paps" she said giggling and she disappeared into a blue-ish vortex of light.

"WAIT PAPS?! What do you mean PAPS!" I yelled back at her, that was so confusing… _it didn't make any sense at all why was she calling me paps?_ Time hadn't started yet so I had a little time to prepare myself for what was about to happen. I could feel the air tension sofen a bit and people started breathing and moving. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

* * *

I was sitting on my bar stool watching as Lucy was being written up for this dangerous solo mission._ I couldn't let her do this it wasn't right_. "see ya around Natsu! I'll prove ya wrong, I'm strong enough to do anything!" Lucy said as she headed for the door.

Half way through the guild hall my brain clicked. "Lucy Wait!" I yelled jumping off my stool and towards her.

"Natsu nothing you are about to say is going to change my mind!" Lucy said as she continued walking. I grabbed her hand and spun her around making her face me. I then planted a kiss right on her lips in front of the entire guild. Cana spit out the booze she was drinking, Mira dropped the glass she was cleaning and everyone else either cheered, gasped or had a mental break down.

I realesed her from my kiss and she looked completely surprised at me. "Please don't go on that quest. I was wrong you can handle that quest but please that one is way to dangerous to go by yourself. If you still want to do it at least take me with you Luce. I love you." I told her as I stared into her eyes.

"Natsu… I…." Lucy said blinking and just staring into my eyes I could tell she didn't know what to say since she wasn't expecting it at all. She wrapped her arms around my waist and came in for a hug close to my chest. "I love you to." She said and the entire guild up roared in cheers. She kissed my cheek as she went up to tell me something in my ear "I'm glad you stopped me, I didn't want to go without you anyway." she giggled a bit and it reminded me of Nala.

_Nala. I wonder if she was at home well?_

"Hey everyone I found someone spying on us!" Romeo said as he pushed someone into the light from the darkness of the hall way. She had pink hair with a blue bow tied in the back and a grey fairy tail mark on her inner left chest shoulder.

"Nala?" I questioned holding Lucy by my side.

"Heyyy Natsu…" She said with a small laugh and rubbing the back of her neck. Mira and practically everyone else in the guild was completely shocked to see this pink hair girl in the guild. I walked over to her leaving Lucy's side.

"Can't you stop time? How the hell am I suppose to explain this to everyone?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh! Yea right… um let me see." She said as she grabbed her cresent moon necklace she had on and closed her eyes. Time had stopped thank god but I still didn't know how to explain her missing presence now.

"What the hell are you doing here still? I thought you left? And what was with that stupid Paps comment?!" I screamed at her.

"Ha. Well um.. Ya funny story cuz well, umm…" she started explaing but a giant blue vortex opened up right next to her. "Oh shit." She said her eyes got super wide.

"NALA! What do you think you are doing young lady!" A voice said coming from the vortex.

"Hi daddy, well I … I was just finishing my job and I was about to come home, you see!" She said she looked really nervous to talk to her dad, I wonder who he was he sounded super strict.

"I thought I told you not to communicate with anyone in the guild from the past! And here you are with a guild mark on your chest! What did you do?!" He said more angry then ever I would not want to get on his bad side.

"OH, sorry daddy I mis-understood I thought you said its okay to communicate. I was just doing the job you sent me daddy." She said rubbing the back of her kneck again.

"Ahhk! You are going to be grounded when you get home young lady! Just wait until your mother hears about this she will get one of her spirits to punish you!" The guy said

"Lighten up flame brain she was just doing her best?!" Another male voice said in the vortex.

"What did you call me you iced freak?" Nala's dad said

"sorry about that Natsu haha. Looks like my stupid pink haired idiot of a father can't even keep himself out of trouble." She said to me.

"Are you talking to Natsu of the Past? Have I been talking… has he been... NALA, uh the magic council is going to kill me!" Her dad said as fire started coming out of the vortex "Get your butt to the future this instant, we need to have a serious discussion!" He said as the blue vortex closed.

_I just stared at her with a serious look of confusion. Wait, Nala's dad called someone iced freak and the iced freak called her dad flame brain, why does that sound so familiar… Nala even called her dad a pinked hair idiot… that was to strange but I couldn't put my finger on where I've heard that from._

"Sorry for staying Natsu I just wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay." She said smiling and twirling her dress back and forth happy as could be. "But I should seriously get going before I get my dad in anymore trouble with the magic council. Bye Natsu! Please stay out of trouble! I can't keep bailing your sorry butt out every time you make a stupid mistake. Take Care!" She said as she created a blue vortex and stepped in it. That was the last time I had seen Nala in this time.

* * *

****OHHH! LUCY IS ALIVE AGAIN! :D NATS****U IS still the biggest idiot in the world! Can you believe he didn't get all that just happened. OMG NATSU KISSED LUCY! FINALLY! WHOOHOO! This chapter was fun filled and full of excitment wouldn't you agree? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for taking the time to read!****

***Stay Tuned for the next chapter: Epilogue!***


	7. Chapter 7 Bringing Lucy Home

That evening I sat at the bar with Lucy by my side as my girlfriend. After trying to explain that Nala came from the future to try and save us all from doom, which no one believed me, I gave up trying to explain her absolute weirdness. I heard my stomach growl and realized that I hadn't eaten anything this morning let alone the night before I time traveled so I Must have been really hungry.

I thought for a second._ So I just lived three terrible years of my life to come back to the same spot in time where it started and get a second chance to start over. Plus I met a crazy wanna be girl who just wanted to go on a quest with me and join the guild all to bring me back in time so I could save Lucy. _

I felt a something in my pocket on the inside of my shirt, I reached in and took out a newspaper.

"what do you have there Natsu?" Lucy asked looking over at the paper. It was a picture of me and Nala bringing in Johny Cat and his gang. The headline read: **Johny Cat and Gang Finally Arrested!** "Whoa let me see that! Its that weird Nala girl!" Lucy said taking the paper out of my hands and reading it out loud.

"Guild members Natsu Draganeel and Nala Dragones of Fairy Tail were on a quest for Ms. Thompson to solve the mystery of her stolen property when they found out the culprate was none other than Johny Cat and his gang. Witnesses say that Johny Cat had been on there wanted board at there guild for a few months now but no one could ever find them. Natsu and Nala brought down justice when in the processing of solving two quests in one brought in Johny Cat to the police and solving the mystery of the Thompson Thief." She paused for a minute taking in the article that was writen about me and Nala. "the date on this paper says 3 days from now, wait, 3 years and 3 days from today!" Lucy screamed.

"I told you she was from the future." I said taking a drink of my water. Lucy just looked up at me with a stern look on her face.

"We still don't believe you flame brain! Even if you do have this fake newspaper!" Gray called from across the guild.

"You wanna go you iced freak!" I yelled my face getting burning hot. How dare he insult me when I was telling the truth. As I took a step forward to go pullverise him my brain clicked.

_Wait! Flame Brain! Iced Freak?! That's what me and Gray call each other when we fight! _I thought to myself.

"Well make your move you pink haired idiot!" Gray said standing up.

_WAIT! PINK HAIRED IDIOT! Wait then that means... Cause Nala called me…. _I thought to myself and finally I understood.

"SHES MY DAUGHTER! WWWHHHAAAATTTT!" I screamed out to the entire guild as I grabbed my head and fell over backwards onto the ground. Both my face and eyes were white.

"Natsu?! Are you okay? Who's your daughter, what are you talking about?" Lucy said as she knelt next to me.

"But wait then who is the mom?" I said to myself. as I got back up to think about this new question.

"Natsu what are you talking about?" Lucy said to me looking me in the face. I looked over at her and realized everything now. I fell over backwards onto the ground again going completely cold and white.

_The reason Nala had to save her existence was because her mother Lucy had died in the past so she had to go and make sure that I changed it! I thought. _

I sat up again grabbing my ankles and letting out a big sigh. "Lucy, you don't even want to know." I said as I got back and sat up on the stool looking at the paper with me and Nala on the front cover. I couldn't believe I was so dense to not realize she was my daughter. Lucy sat back up on the stool next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I promise I will always protect you." I told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as she ran her fingers through my hair really fast.

"Your such a dork Natsu." She smiled._ I loved her smile, I loved everything thing about her she was the only person for me. As I gazed into her eyes without knowing the paper had disappeared into thin air. I though that maybe a little 14 year old pink haired girl might of come back to haunt me and stolen it in the process. But it really didn't matter to me much because I knew I would be seeing Nala again someday._

* * *

I had never really forgotten the three extra years that I had lived, the pain and sorrow that I had lived through. Even though I got to meet and go on a quest with my future daughter which wasn't a bad memory at all, But now I had something to counter with the other bad memories. Three years later I married the girl of my dreams Lucy Heartfilia, now known as Lucy Dragneel. All of Fairy tail put on a giant wedding and reception for us and everyone we knew was invited. It was one of the happiest days of my life. We still were a part of the guild and Lucy moved in with me a few months before the wedding. We decided we were going to save up the money we made from our jobs and renovate to make our house a bit bigger.

A year later after our renovations we had become a full on family when Lucy announced she was pregnant. It was right around the time that Gray had finally married Juvia and Laxus had expressed his feelings for Lisanna and Levy to Gajeel. Erza had finally convinced the magic council to let Jellal go and so they came back to the guild to begin a new life of there own together. Life was settling in and 9 months later Lucy brought into this world a wonderful healthy baby girl.

"What should we name her Natsu dear?" She asked me as I sat by her hospital bed as she held our pink haired baby girl. We had thought long and hard but couldn't agree on a name to decide.

"What about Nala, We can take the two characters from my name NA and then LA from your mothers name?" I suggested.

"Natsu that's perfect. Nala. Our baby girl." she said as she held our little Nala.

I could only imagine what the next 14 years are going to be like. And then I remembered how her father had sent her to take care of Past Natsu's problem. I wonder if I would have to do that, send my Nala into the dangerous past to try and fix a stupid mistake I had made.

"Is everything okay Natsu?" Lucy said looking up at me.

I just smiled "Everything is absolutely wonderful" I said as I kissed Lucy's forehead.

Life was just to perfect for any kind of doubt right now. I had two wonderful women to protect in my life and wonderful friends by my side to help.

" I love you Lucy." I said to her _as I did every day since the first day I kissed her._

* * *

****This is soooo cute! :DDD I can't believe everything that Happened! They got married and had NALA! SO CUTE! But gesh took Natsu long enough to figure out he was the father of Nala xD He is seriously a dork. Well what did you guys think of the story? Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks again!*****


	8. Epilogue 2 The End To a Beginning

**-14 Long Years into the future-**

"Daddy! Daddy! Something is wrong with mommy come look!" The pink haired girl yelled in for her dad to come see. She had been training outside with her mother that afternoon while her father was in the kitchen trying to fix the kitchen sink, again. When the pink haired father came out to their front yard he saw his wife on her hands and knees on the ground with tears streaming down her cheek. Her entire body was fading in and out like a television screen would when your trying to get reception.

"Daddy whats going on." The pink haired girl said to her father. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought that it was all fixed already that it wouldn't happen now. He went over and picked up his wife and brought her into the house. He set her on the couch and went to his study and grabbed a small wooden box, if a time like this did ever occur he kept it hidden just for the right time.

"It's alright my dear, daddy will know what to do." The blonde haired mother said as she tried to reassure her daughter.

"Do you feel any pain?" The daughter asked.

"None at all. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

The pink haired father returned into the living with the box and got down on his knees in front of their daughter. He motioned for her to come sit over in front of him.

"Now listen this will not make any sense but you're the only one who can save your's and mommys existence. Daddy in the past made a terrible mistake and mommy's life is in danger. You have to go back into the past to grant daddy's only wish. Can you do that for me?" The father said as He opened the box to reveal a crescent moon shaped necklace. He stuck it around his daughters neck, "this will allow you to go back into the past, stop time, grant young daddy's wish and return home safely."

"What are you talking about dear?" The blonde mother said as she started to disappear more. The father sat there and bowed his head in shame as he explained the entire story. Every bit of how he messed up and needed his daughter to fix it for him. He explained what she had to do and she realized how stressful this situation was.

"Now remember do not communicate with any one from the guild other than daddy got it?" He said to his daughter.

"I got it dad gesh! I'm all fired up!" She said as she punched her fist into her hand. "let's do this!" and with that, the father watched her daughter time travel to the past to save her mothers existence. He walked over to his wife and sat right next to her embracing her in a hug as they cried missing their daughter already praying that she would return home safely.

* * *

The girl had safely landed in the past, she knew exactly where her young father was and what she had to do. Since it seemed like she had all the time in the world she would make this a little more interesting for herself. She heard a voice coming from in front of the grave stone she was behind "Luce… how could you be… how could I be so stupid as to let you go that day. I just wish…! I miss you, we all miss you." A boy said the girl peeked over the grave stone and had seen the pink haired boy had fallen to his knees and started crying. She leaned up against the grave stone crossing her hands over her chest trying to make a statement.

"I never thought I would see the great Nastu Draganeel on his knees crying… especially because of a girl." The girl stated.

From there Nala's and The Young Natsu Draganeel's adventure began trying to fix what the biggest mistake of his life. It was forever the end of the beginning, Trying to Bring Lucy Home.

* * *

**** The End! Hope you all enjoyed the little extra chapter I threw in! Thanks so much again for reading!** :D**

****Let me know what your favorite part was or what you thought of it! Thanks! :D*****


End file.
